


最后的时刻

by AshesofJuly



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: 在最后的时刻，Vulko的话成功让Orm陷入长久的沉默。





	最后的时刻

> **When I stand before thee at the day's end, thou shalt see my scars and know that I had my wounds and also my healing.**

 

 

 

**【Vulko】**

 

01

当守卫将亚特兰蒂斯的前任国王从地面带入深海时，Vulko的确感到如释重负。他看着面前的这对母子，依然为女王的归来感到震惊，但很快，他转而将目光投向另一边，看向另一个孩子。

另一个孩子？几乎是立刻，他发现了自己的措辞中存在的漏洞。那被守卫带走的早已不再是个孩子了，也并非仅仅只是“另一个”。方才Orm朝他微笑时，他意识到了这一点，但他开始反思自己是否发现得太晚了些。

某种奇特的情绪在那一刻紧紧攥住了他，本能令他试图去分析它，但并未成功。先前的如释重负之感已完全远离了他，Vulko感到轻微的不适。起初他把这归结于海面的光太过耀眼，但紧接着他在心底生出质疑——难道长久以来，我一向是如此看待他的吗？女王的另一个孩子，亚特兰蒂斯的另一位王子？不被我看好的那一个，因此是“另一个”？难道我……

“你还好吗，Vulko？”女王的声音忽然传来，打断了他的思绪，Vulko猛地扭过头，看向女王。

二十年的时光匆匆流过，她却仍旧美丽如初。他回想起她离开波塞冬尼斯的那一天，不可避免地，Orm稚嫩的双眼忽然在他脑海中浮现。后来发生了太多事，她看起来却仿佛从未变过，但他深知事实并非如此。无论她是如何从海沟族的残酷献祭中逃脱的，他想，那都不会轻松。

这声询问同时也吸引了Arthur的注意，他靠近了，目光中透着难掩的担忧。Arthur在Vulko的身上来回扫视，紧绷着脸问道:“他伤害你了吗？”

一股暖意涌上心头，这暖意似乎驱散了先前的些许不适。Vulko感到欣慰，Arthur一向如此贴心，他将会成为亚特兰蒂斯的新王。

“不，他没有。我很好，Arthur。”他向Arthur保证道，同时投以温和的微笑。这笑容必定很有说服力，因为对方的表情终于不再凝重，像是松了一口气似的。但女王与她的长子不同，她太了解Vulko，即使在她还只是亚特兰蒂斯的公主时，她就总是能察觉到她最亲近的幕僚有什么不对劲。Vulko无声地叹息，对上女王关切的目光，一时间却不知该从何说起。

“老朋友，每次你露出那种表情，我就知道你又在自我折磨了。说实话，我从来都不明白你成天在想些什么，但有一点我很清楚，Vulko，你总是想太多。”说这话时她朝他微笑，目光里的关切不减，语气中却有着一些久违的熟悉感，如同年少时的揶揄。

Vulko露出了一个苦笑，他们都已不再年轻。这一刻他感到衰老侵袭了他，整整二十年来，他的心总是悬着，几乎没有真正放松过一分一秒。或许她说得对，他确实想太多，但他真正在想的是，恐怕自己还是想得太少。

有时他疑心自己是否犯了一些永远无法弥补的错误，这错误终有一日会使所有事情都变得更糟。他忧惧着，唯恐有负她的嘱托，而他并不确定眼前的结局是否算是不辜负。

女王坚信她的小儿子一直以来是被误导了，然而误导他的难道只有先王Orvax？至少Orvax王对自己传授给Orm的讯息坚信不疑。那么我呢，Vulko坦诚地对自己剖白，我是否也误导过他，有意或无意，因为我的所为，或是我的不作为？他想起了Orm最后的笑容，还有那双忧伤的眼睛，Vulko只在Orm很小的时候见过那样的笑容。

“来吧，老朋友。”女王亲昵地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你的付出终于得到了回报，长久的和平将会降临亚特兰蒂斯。我的朋友，无需再担忧。知道吗？我们都该好好睡一觉了。”

“我想您是对的，我的女王。”Vulko顺从地点点头，将这些思绪通通收起。但他打算在午夜时分再将它们一一展开，他意识到这是一个他无论如何都无法忽视的问题。

“叫我Atlanna吧，像很久以前那样。”她这样对他说，接着欣慰地看向身边的长子，微笑着说:“亚特兰蒂斯将会迎来他们的新王。”

他的确感到轻松与快慰，这正是他长久以来梦寐以求的结局，但他随即想到这正是借由他对旧王长久以来的背叛而得以实现的。他想到自己本不应该活到现在，他甚至已做好了坦然赴死的准备。为了亚特兰蒂斯的未来，为了他许下的誓言，为了正义的事业，他甘愿赴死。

但他毫发无损。

不知为何，这一点比他想象中更困扰他。

正如同那个忧伤的微笑。

 

 

 

 

02

庆祝新王登基的宴会举行了三天三夜，波塞多尼斯灯火通明，备受人民敬爱的女王早已没了踪影，Vulko知道她去了哪里。

宴会是属于年轻人的，Vulko看到Arthur和Mera在舞池中央拥吻，这一幕让他不由地微笑。坦白说，Vulko的确对此乐见其成，他早就知道这两个孩子必定会在某个节点相遇，甚至相爱。毕竟，他亲自教导过他们，知道他们有多适合彼此。

但他教导过的学生不止这两个，而另一个……另一个此刻正在戒备森严的牢房中，和外面的热闹全然无关。但即使是从前，Orm也从来都不是享受宴会的类型。

Mera和Orm并不相爱，但他们了解彼此。这一点他很清楚，两位当事人只会比他更清楚。事实上，订婚以后，他们的相处方式也与年幼时并无两样，至少在Vulko看来是这样。Mera总会竭力反驳任何她不赞同的观点，而Orm会不容争辩地推翻她的质疑。他们在年幼时就爱争吵，Vulko对此记忆犹新，但他们总能维持这段友谊。至少在年幼时，他们确实是朋友。Orm并没有很多朋友，事实上，Vulko认为Mera曾是他唯一的朋友。

他意识到近期自己频繁地想起Orm，他有许多疑问，有些是朝向对方的，但更多的是朝向自己。不知为何，他从未想过真正将它们问出口，他只是反复琢磨它们，在无人的时候。

他很忙碌，忙着处理政事。Arthur在做英雄这一方面或许无师自通，但做国王，他毫无经验，依然是他的学徒，一如既往。Vulko几乎包揽了所有曾被Orm一手包揽的工作，同时他还要妥善地将它们交接给Arthur。他很忙碌，但总有闲暇下来的时候。每当这时，他就会反复回想往事，大多数是与Orm有关。他的记忆如此清晰，几乎像是某种诅咒。

“你总是这样，Vulko，你从不对我发火。”十五岁的Orm王子眼中盛满了怒火，因为他的导师从不对他发怒。

那时他对此感到奇怪，但很快就柔声安抚了对方，这对他来说驾熟就轻。他以为一切进行得很顺利，因此并未将这个小小的意外插曲放在心上。毕竟，那时他还有更为重要的事情去忧虑。后来他认为那不过是青春期的缘故，但现在想来，或许事实远非如此简单。Orm愤怒的双眼似乎在向他传达着某些至关重要的讯息，但Vulko选择不去看，他用虚假的温和去敷衍这无端的怒火。Orm是在那时发觉了他的背叛吗？Vulko不由去想这种可能性，而这种可能性刺痛了他。

那天早些时候他的确狠狠训斥了Arthur，就在Orm指责Vulko从不对他发火之前。

那是在他告知Arthur关于他母亲的真实遭遇以后不久，男孩的情绪一直很消沉，以至于自暴自弃，这终于令他抛弃了自己多年以来冷静自持的表象。他在心急，他当然心急，每一次上岸都像是一场豪赌，拖得越久，他越赌不起。他需要Arthur全身心的投入与配合，而不是沉湎于悲痛中忘记自己是谁。Arthur必须振作，他是Atlanna的遗愿，是Vulko对她郑重许下的誓言，是亚特兰蒂斯的未来，他绝不能怠工。好在Vulko的厉声斥责多少起到了一些作用，男孩在最初的震惊中平复过来，转而失声痛哭。他不由叹息着拥抱对方，疑心自己是否将丧母的男孩逼得太紧、太过。

至少在痛哭过后，Arthur重新振作了起来。那个时候，Orm是否看见了这一切？他不得而知。但在那个意外插曲以后，Orm再也没在他面前失控过。如果Vulko对自己足够诚实的话，他和Orm正是在那个节点开始渐行渐远的。

他终于承认，对于Orm，他所知甚少。即使是Mera都意识到了Orm的不对劲，在她的十八岁生日宴会上，她的确无意间向Vulko抱怨过此事。她告诉他，她认为Orm最近似乎遇上了什么难处，整个人都变得不像他了。她甚至开玩笑说难道Orm也会爱上什么人，而那人或许并不爱他，所以他才会备受打击？那时他们仍是朋友，尽管摩擦不断，但Mera对Orm的调侃里满含善意和担忧。Vulko的确听进去了，但他把这理解为属于青春期男孩的私密问题，他理所当然地选择避嫌。这不是导师应该处理的问题，他这样告诉自己。事实上，现在想来，彼时他对这类问题根本就是避之不及。

 

 

 

 

03

那是非常敏感的时期，而Orm又是异常敏感的孩子，Vulko一直都知道这一点。他并没有忽视Orm偷偷打量自己的目光，过于频繁，过于热切，让Vulko没来由心生警惕。这警惕之所以显得没来由，是因为Mera和Arthur也会像Orm那样，用一双满是好奇与孺慕的眼睛注视他，他以为自己早已对这种目光免疫。孩子们惊叹于他渊博的智识和精湛的武艺，这本是理所应当。一位导师如果不能让学生产生神往之情，便不具备说服力。但任何一个优秀尽责的导师都知道不应当沉浸于这样的眼神中，因为学生总会进步，终有一日，他们会超越你。

这不过是少年人一生中必经的阶段而已，他这样想着，却发现Orm的目光时常使自己分神。他无法应对Orm的目光，除却对其视而不见以外，他别无对策。在处理与Orm有关的问题时，Vulko总是显得束手束脚。

他对Orm总是有所保留，在那时就尤其小心，但或许这种小心翼翼开始得更早。在女王离开之前，Orm和Mera在他眼里并无两样。不同的是，Vulko曾抱过刚出生的Orm，小小的，温热的一团。这个小生命是他此生唯一拥抱过的新生儿，他那时想。Atlanna从他手上慈爱地接过她的次子，怜惜地凝视着襁褓里的婴孩，她注视了良久。最后，她告诉Vulko:“我从未爱过他，可我无法不爱这个孩子，他也是我的孩子。”

她亲吻Orm的额头，出声祝福他。Vulko站在一旁，沉默不语，某种不详的预感找上了他，他说不好究竟是什么。但当他看到Orm熟睡的面庞时，他被暂时安抚了。这个孩子的模样像极了他的母亲，显出一种神圣的静谧，他的心忽然柔软得不可思议。

稍大一些的Orm是个有点儿黏人的小孩，看不见妈妈就会大哭，Mera时常取笑他这一点。她比他大三岁，一向是个早熟的小女孩，极有主见，Atlanna很喜爱她，总是悉心教导她。那段时期泽贝尔的Nereus王和他的妻子都忙于战事，Vulko也忙于在前方为Orvax王出谋划策。Atlanna厌倦战争，这让Vulko自觉减少了来王宫看望她和孩子们的次数。

等孩子们再大一点的时候，前方战事不再吃紧，他也终于能卸下首席军师的重任，安心做王室的顾问。女王请求他教导Orm和Mera的历史功课，这一次是系统地传授，不再是像先前她讲给他们听的那些精彩的睡前故事，因此对孩子们来说多少有些枯燥。Mera显得不太高兴，但Orm却对他很感兴趣，他才六岁，总是好奇地盯着Vulko的脸看，奶声奶气地问他:“Vulko，你真的是亚特兰蒂斯最聪明的人吗，像妈妈说的那样？”

Vulko伸出手来摸了摸小王子亮银色的头发，笑而不语。Mera撅了噘嘴，很显然，她对这个问题有自己的答案，她的父亲才是她心目中最聪明的人。

“你能告诉我大海和天空哪个更蓝吗，Vulko？”小Orm不依不饶地追问，神情认真，“如果你真的是最聪明的人的话。”

“当然是大海，大海的蓝色是世间最纯粹的蓝，我爸爸告诉我的！”Mera抢先回答他，并且纠正了他对Vulko的称呼，“你妈妈说我们应该叫他'老师'，而不是他的名字，Orm。”

“所以，Vulko，大海还是天空？”Orm并没有听进去Mera的话，他还在等待Vulko的回答，并且执意要称呼Vulko的本名。

Vulko怔愣着，发现自己破天荒的被难住了。

“我想……那取决于你的眼睛怎样去看，我的小王子。”

 

 

 

 

04

他从未训斥过Orm，在女王离开以前是没有必要，在那之后则是另一种状况。他说不好是出于对Orvax王的忌惮，还是别的什么缘故。在女王离开以后，Orm变得越发寡言，那年他八岁，十一岁的Mera则被送回到泽贝尔，由Vulko负责护送。Mera不仅要承受失去最敬爱的养母的伤痛，还将面对生母战死的消息。Vulko早就知道，但这消息尚未传到亚特兰蒂斯。Nereus王的状态不太好，或许Mera的归来能为他减轻一些痛苦。

将要到达泽贝尔的疆域时，一直沉默不语的红发小公主突然转过头来面对他。她问:“Vulko，Atlanna女王真的再也不会回来了吗？”

她的眼神告诉他，她早已知晓了答案。

Vulko深深地看了一眼早慧的红发女孩，凝重地点了点头。

“是的，我的小公主，我想是的。”他说。

他的语气听起来一定很哀伤，因为向来勇敢无畏的小女孩无声地哭了，许久，他们相对无言。最后，她拉住Vulko的手说，“其实，我是在为Orm感到难过，Vulko。他一直是个胆小鬼，以前就害怕他父亲，但我想现在他恨他父亲。”

“恨不能解决任何问题，公主。”他的话听起来有些语焉不详，对一个孩子来说。“无论如何，答应我，别再称Orm王子为胆小鬼了，好吗？他不再是了。”

他不能再是了。

Mera似懂非懂地点了点头，Vulko亲吻了她的额头，祝福她，向她道别。

他曾告诉Mera恨不能解决任何问题，但他没说的是，或许爱也不能。爱甚至引发了所有这一切问题，它比恨更持久，更具有破坏力。Vulko并非不能理解爱，但他从未陷入爱情，他不能真正感同身受。同样地，他也从未真正去恨。在爱与恨的议题上，他认为自己是一个真正的旁观者，甚至是一个懦夫。既不敢鼓吹爱，也不能坦然接受恨。

Orm和Mera不再有机会整日黏在一起，听女王给他们讲睡前故事了，而Vulko显然无法替代女王的位置。Orm不再拥有任何睡前故事，Vulko不知道男孩是怎样度过他的夜晚的，但他自己的夜晚也同样难熬。

Vulko在第二年开始偷偷上岸，他找到年满十二岁的Arthur，男孩在他面前毫不设防，满心欢喜地以为他会带他去见他的母亲。

当他用善意的谎言欺骗Arthur时，忽然想起了不得不被亲生父亲告知血淋淋的真相的Orm。

够了，他只是个孩子，那时他是这么说的。而Orvax压根没有费心去听，他只是沉浸在被妻子背叛的狂怒之中，不惜殃及周围所有人，即使是他年幼的儿子，尤其是他年幼的儿子。他记得Orm那时候是如何缓缓抬起了头，看向自己，那双眼里有着超出一个八岁男孩能够包容的复杂情感，Vulko不忍细看，那让他心碎。但他同样没有错过其中隐藏的恨意，深邃且尖锐，被包裹在浓浓的哀伤与迷茫之下。

那时他就明白这个男孩有多像他父亲，即使他痛恨父亲，痛恨所有带走了母亲的一切。

但Vulko还是拥抱了Orm，他无法不这样做，现在他庆幸自己当时这样做了。

忠诚与爱，自古以来人们从来都做不好这道选择题，Atlanna如此、Orvax如此，他们的儿子Orm也将重蹈覆辙，而这一次，即使是Vulko也未能幸免。

Orm明知他的背叛却从来不去提起，和他彻底被蒙在鼓里，Vulko不知道哪一种可能更让自己好受一些。这个要求有些过分了，不是吗？对于被背叛者而言。

他绝不后悔，因为这是正确的选择。但他的确感到难过，而这与对错无关。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**【Orm】**

 

01

他能听见王城的动静，那些拥挤的音乐和笑声。在海底，他的听力无人能及。他听见亚特兰蒂斯在欢庆，听见不远处守卫的低语，听见他们如何抱怨自己的坏运气，以及他们多想去参加那场应该被诅咒的宴会。

对此，他并不见得有多愤怒。

母亲还活着，这让他霎时间被巨大的喜悦和巨大的迷惑同时砸中，他说不好自己究竟该作何反应，这一切对他来说仍然是个未解之谜。

现如今，他对任何事都不再确定了。

他曾以为他的半血兄弟Arthur害死了母亲，但事实是Arthur并没有，他救回了母亲。他也以为Arthur会结果了自己，但他依然没有，他的兄弟想要他活着。当决斗进行到最后的关键时刻时，他能从Arthur的眼睛里看见那种东西，磅礴而深邃。他曾从Vulko的眼中同样捕捉过星点类似的微光，一闪即逝。那不是爱，也不是恨。Orm如今得到了答案，他猜那应该被称作悲悯。

他曾不止一次见过，但终究还是弃绝了它。

亚特兰蒂斯究竟是在欢庆着旧王的失落，还是新王的崛起，这一点他也说不好。Orm不知道这会是亚特兰蒂斯的胜利，还是终将导致它的覆灭，没人知道。

看来这就是Vulko苦心经营多年期望看到的结局了，他在心里下了定论。

Vulko，仅仅是默念这个名字，都能令他品尝到苦涩。这不仅仅是因为背叛，事关Vulko，从来不只是那样简单。

他被暂时囚禁在此处以后，母亲来找过他。就在这场盛宴开始之前，在她与她陆地上的爱人重逢之前。他隔着枷锁再一次拥抱她，她的脸颊紧贴着他的，某个瞬间，Orm以为自己又回到了小时候。母亲在他的耳边温声呢喃，告诉他她爱他，从没停止过想念他。

但他们对Arthur闭口不谈。

有趣的是，Arthur也来找过他，大醉。看来这就是他的哥哥宣称的“合适时机”，Orm忍不住去腹诽。他不禁去想，亚特兰蒂斯，你接纳的是怎样一位不牢靠的新王啊。Vulko，我希望你知道你在做什么。

“知道吗，你刚才的那个表情看起来就像Mera，我亲爱的弟弟。”Arthur看起来心情不错，这在Orm看来多少有些刺眼。他沉默了一会儿，才回答对方。

“瞧瞧你，完全被她迷住了，我都有些同情你了，哥哥。我了解Mera，有朝一日她会狠狠伤害你的——走着瞧吧。”

他本不该对亚特兰蒂斯的新王如此不敬，这样做对他目前的处境而言没有任何帮助。可话说回来，除了这样，他还能怎样？摇尾乞怜？或者恭贺他的哥哥获得了他前任未婚妻的芳心？

“像她对你做过的那样？省省你的力气，行吗？我并不瞎，你，还有Mera，我可不认为你们哪怕相爱过一分一秒。我又不傻，弟弟，虽然我看起来像个傻大个。”Arthur的心情实在很好，居然在他面前开这种蠢兮兮的玩笑。他想必真的喝了不少。

“我们确实没有。”他并不否认。“Mera很清楚她背叛的是什么，不是什么虚无缥缈的爱情，而是她对王国和人民的忠诚和责任。她作出了她的抉择，就必须要付出代价。”他居然试图跟醉鬼讲道理，这太荒唐了，但他还是讲了。

“老天，现在你连听起来也很像她了。”Arthur皱了皱眉头，很快又松开了，他似有所指地问，“所以你从没恋爱过，对不对？”

Orm真诚的希望Arthur不是特意来和他讨论他的感情问题的，他无话可答，所幸Arthur也并不需要他的回复。

“……奇怪的是，Mera似乎不这么认为，还有Vulko那个老家伙，他竟然也赞同她。我敢说，如果他俩愿意为这个打赌的话，他们绝对会输得精光。”Arthur突然笑嘻嘻地凑近了，Orm被熏得直闭眼。这让Arthur越发觉得有趣，竟然大笑出了声。

Orm是你能想到的最有自制力的年轻人，无论是在海底还是陆地。他向来洁身自好，绝不允许自己沾染上任何恶习，从成年以后就是如此。他严谨、整洁，做事有条理，待人处事滴水不露。因此你也几乎可以想象他的情史——一片空白，浪漫关系于他而言甚至可说是种累赘。他与未婚妻Mera自幼相识，他们可以是朋友，是盟友，甚至是敌人，但绝不是爱人，永远不会是爱人。

他不去爱，自然有他的理由。但究竟是什么理由，他没让自己去深究。让Orm觉得异常讽刺的是——Vulko居然也认为他恋爱过。这实在太可笑了，他想，Vulko什么都不知道。

“我不知道你们原来对我的私人问题这样感兴趣，看来你们真的是闲得厉害。无论如何，这与我目前的处境又有任何关联吗？”Orm不自觉微抬起下颌，他把自己对这个话题的反感表现得很明显。

“嘿，放轻松些，只是闲聊。听着，我不是要来这里跟你吵架，难怪Mera说你们只需要说上三句话就能吵起来，那就是为什么她今晚不想见到你……”

Arthur说得很快，因此显得有些口齿不清。他的酒量对于亚特兰蒂斯人来说，还是太差了些，Orm想。当Arthur喝醉时，他变得话很多。

“……好吧，我猜我确实还没准备好这个，弟弟。我现在可能有点不清醒，亚特兰蒂斯的酒跟陆地上的完全不同。Vulko说得对，我应该在清醒一些的时候再来找你，他说我不应该把自己的短处主动展示在你面前，那太蠢了。好吧，他总是对的，可对的不代表是必要的。我是说——你是我弟弟，我们有同一个母亲，她还活得好好的，到底为什么我不能在你面前表现得像个蠢哥哥呢？”

或许你应该听从你的好军师Vulko的建议，“蠢”哥哥。

毕竟，Vulko总是对的，不是吗？

然而Arthur并不期待他的回答，他只是继续自言自语，喋喋不休。

“你到底想说什么，Arthur？”Orm突兀地插话，拜Arthur所赐，他的耐心即将告罄。

Arthur明显停顿了两秒，似乎在迟疑是不是该继续说下去。很快，他下定了决心。

“好吧，其实没什么大事，我就是想来告诉你一下——谢谢你没有伤害Vulko。哇噢，我居然真的这样说了，感谢你，而不是诅咒你。嘿！别这样看我，你知道我在说什么——你差点杀了我和Mera，在意大利。我是说，你差点杀了她！那简直就是——算了，这件事已经过去了，我也不想再旧事重提。但你没有杀Vulko，你甚至没试图杀他，这很……这么说吧，这出乎我的意料。”

Orm紧紧闭上了双眼，他不去想，也不愿再听。

Arthur并不是唯一一个对此感到意外的人。

Orm疑心Arthur原本想说的是——这很贴心。如果他真这样说出来了，Orm不知道自己会作何反应。不过，眼下再去想这些毫无意义。

Arthur忽然安静了下来，他定定地注视着紧闭双眼的Orm，这让他醉酒后的脸庞显得有些严肃。Orm可以听见他的呼吸声，那声音落在他耳中，像先前的喋喋不休一样吵闹。他一点儿也不想再听下去，但Arthur显然不会意识到这个。

“听着，我只是觉得你应该知道这个。Vulko……他对我来说意味着很多。一直以来，是他把我和亚特兰蒂斯连接在一起，是他告诉我与亚特兰蒂斯有关的一切，那也包括你，包括母亲。他是我今天能够站在这里，达成这一切的原因。母亲和Mera，她们都在说我是那座'桥梁'，我从来不能确定这个。但你知道什么是我确信的吗？Vulko，他才是我的那座桥梁，为我连通陆地和海洋。如果——他出现了任何意外，我不知道我会对你做出什么，弟弟。所以这就是我想要说的，谢谢你，仅仅为这个。”

假如Arthur先前少喝点酒的话，这会儿他就会发现，他的这番话使得Orm的呼吸变得急促而粗重，就好像他在忍受着什么巨大的疼痛似的。

为什么他必须要听到这些？Orm咬牙切齿。他实在不明白，在所有人中，为什么偏偏是Arthur告诉他这些。而Arthur显得那样情真意切，要知道，这“感谢”对他而言几近羞辱。

话说回来，难道Arthur认为他不知道这些吗？难道一直以来他不是对此心知肚明吗——他是如何被最亲近的人背叛和遗弃的，以及这个背叛者对他的敌人而言又有多么重要，多么珍贵，多么——

他没再往下想，倏地睁开了眼。

Orm瞪视着Arthur，紧抿着嘴唇。他的眼里又一次盛满了怒火，这一次连他自己都险些被吓到。

Orm的反应顿时让Arthur有些傻眼，他的困惑不加掩饰，就好像他以为Orm本该会对这番话有任何不同的反应似的。

Arthur到底是没有想出什么结论来，他于是也回瞪住Orm，显得颇为泄气。最后，Orm看见Arthur认命似的叹了口气。

“算了，你知道吗？你就当我什么也没说过，当我根本没来过。他说得对——我真蠢，我竟然会觉得这一点让你看起来和你的混蛋父亲截然不同。”

Arthur说完这句以后拔腿就走，快得像一阵风，如同他来时那样。

当Arthur的背影几乎要消失在Orm的视线中时，Orm突然在他身后开口。

“别谢我，Arthur——我并不是为你做的。”他说。

他不确定Arthur是否停顿了片刻，他希望他听见了。

 

 

 

 

  
02

Mera认为他曾恋爱过，这倒并不让Orm感到惊讶。Mera总是有许多千奇百怪的想法，而且总爱像看傻弟弟那样看待他，有时连她自己都没意识到这个。

Orm还记得十八岁的Mera，她像一团红色的火焰。Mera时常出现在亚特兰蒂斯，但不仅仅是亚特兰蒂斯，她的足迹几乎遍布四大王国。少女时代的Mera热衷于探索所有陌生的领地，通常她会以她父亲的名义进入王城，驾驶着她的那艘傻到透顶的船。毫无疑问，她爱她的那艘船。Orm没问过那是她从哪里弄来的破烂，如果他这样问了，她一定会很生气，而他懒得和她争吵，只是为了一艘破船。

“Vulko在哪里？”她一见面就这样问他。

为什么所有人都认为他知道Nuidis Vulko的一举一动？他父亲最信赖的谋臣从来都是来无影去无踪。

“我不知道，Mera，你找他干嘛？”他有些不满，但Mera并没发现，或者发现了但并不介意，她看起来比Orm还要不满。

“我父亲为我挑选的新老师是个蠢货，他竟然认为我自创的魔法太危险，屡次警告我不允许再使用它。他以为他是谁？我必须得让Vulko为我评评理——即使是我父亲，也不会把他的话当作耳旁风的。”

Orm摇了摇头，Mera还是这样。泽贝尔从来不缺经验丰富的战士和足智多谋的大臣，然而她还是像以前那样，凡事都依赖Vulko的意见。

“也许你应该去特里多尼斯找找，”他建议道，“他们王室顾问团的成员有时会在那里召开会议。”

事实上，Orm不想承认的是，他这会儿也在找Vulko。Mera来得正好，也许他们可以一起去，他想。但Orm并不是很喜欢那座城市，他很少去波塞多尼斯以外的任何城市，他父亲也不喜欢看他到处乱跑。

“不了，我就在这里等他好了。”Mera显得有些失望，但她的注意力很快被转移了。“正好，在他回来之前，我可以去找Murk切磋切磋。那家伙很有潜力，上次我们在泽贝尔狠狠打了一架，我希望这回他有所进步。”提起这个，她显得兴致勃勃。

坦白说，Orm并不知道Murk究竟是谁，这人想必不是贵族。Mera总是喜欢和平民混在一起，他对此不做评价。

那天晚些时候，Orm发现了Vulko的踪迹。鬼使神差的，他没有叫住Vulko，而是偷偷跟了上去。

他不知道Vulko打算去哪里，Vulko总是很神秘。在所有人中，Orm对Vulko有着过剩的好奇心，他太想要知道Vulko在为他授课以外的其他时候在做什么。

Orm意识到自己无法将目光从Vulko身上移开，事实上，他意识到这个已经有一阵子了。

Mera曾向他抱怨过这个，她认为他不可理喻，噢，她当然不会懂。

“知道吗，Orm？你对Vulko幼稚的占有欲实在太可笑了！他只是随便夸了我一下，你就一整个下午不理我。看来你不仅是胆小鬼，还是小气鬼。顺带一提，Vulko不喜欢我叫你胆小鬼，或许他喜欢听我叫你小气鬼。”Mera朝他做了个鬼脸，她总是对他有话直说。

“那是因为我本来就不是胆小鬼！当然也不是什么……小气鬼。”Orm试图狡辩，他还是不想搭理Mera，他想一个人静一静。

“Orm，他不是你一个人的Vulko，即使你是亚特兰蒂斯的王子也不行——当然，他也不是我的，他只是Vulko而已，他是他自己的主宰。”

Mera总是有她的道理，但Orm还是不想和她谈论这个。

不过，他们很快就和好了，那段时间Mera变得很爱拿这件事来故意打趣他，甚至会拉着他讨论有关Vulko的私人问题。诸如Vulko为什么不结婚啦，他有没有女朋友或者男朋友啊这一类的蠢话。

“想想吧，他很迷人，非常讨人喜欢，我得说。即使是泽贝尔的贵族女士也有不少是对他青睐有加的，更不要说波塞多尼斯了。”Mera用一种非常确定的语气说起这类八卦，就好像Orm不知道这些似的。

“可是你看，他现在至少得有三十岁了，却仍然孑然一身——这代表什么？我想或许，他一直都在偷偷爱着你的……”

最后，Mera到底还是没能继续说下去，Orm知道她想说什么——Vulko也许爱的是他母亲，但Orm也知道Mera不敢肯定这一点。

那可是Vulko，他从不对任何人展现出特别的兴趣。Vulko既不爱，也不恨，永远彬彬有礼，从容不迫。Vulko和他见过的任何人都不同——或许这就足以解释为什么他对Vulko如此着迷。他从不失礼，从不急躁，从不犯错，总是耐心十足，总是胜券在握。或许智者都是如此，叫人捉摸不透。Orm很小的时候一直以为智者都是要孤老一生的，他那时甚至有些向往这样的人生。

不过，Mera也爱向他抱怨Vulko总是对她有所保留，在这一点上，Orm比任何人都更明白她的意思。

“他的确很聪明，比任何人都要聪明，他总能猜出我想要什么样的答复，知道怎样说能让我高兴。我是说，他说话总是只说一半，我想他只会对极少数人说出他真正想说的后半句，他真正信任的人。看着吧，总有一天——我会成为那些人之一。”Mera显得很笃定，她一旦决定了什么，就很难再改变心意。

“那么，祝你好运喽。”Orm最后只是这样敷衍她。

Orm想要成为更多，但他不会说。

 

 

 

 

03

大约在去年的这个时候，或者再早一些，Orm的个头窜得飞快，他想或许再过两年自己就能平视Vulko了。同时，他的声音开始变得低沉沙哑。这些他都还能理解，但问题是在他的身体中某些更微妙的地方也在发生变化，这让他多少有些慌张，他以为自己生病了。

Orm在第一时间找上了Vulko，而不是他的父亲。那天正值Vulko在家休息，他穿着宽松的衣服，显得自在悠闲，与平时截然不同。Orm不需要抬头就能看到Vulko的锁骨，就像陆地上的山峰一样棱角分明。Vulko的长发没再像平时那样服帖地束起，而是编成简易的辫结拖在脑后，像母亲以前时常会做的那样。他看起来完全不一样了，Orm想。

Vulko对他的到来有一瞬间的惊讶，但很快就恢复了自然。他询问Orm此行的原因，听完后竟然控制不住地弯起了嘴角，低低地笑了。这让Orm感到极为窘迫，耳根都在发烫。好在Vulko很快收住了笑，像往常那样平和镇静地告诉Orm，他只是在发育，并一本正经地给他科普了许多关于他在这个时期可能会遇上的的性/生理知识。

这世界上恐怕再也没有Vulko解决不了的事了，那时Orm对此深信不疑。Vulko的嗓音有着某种特殊的魔力，Orm时常会有这种感觉——即使是在他看来最为枯燥的知识，经由Vulko的嘴巴说出来，也会显得生动有趣不少。Orm有点后悔自己想也没想就来找Vulko咨询这件事，因为此刻他开始无法控制地脸红发热——Vulko这会儿讲的知识和他平时所讲的历史和科学知识到底不一样，它们相当私密。倘若不是Vulko的表情看起来太过稀松平常，Orm还会感觉更加尴尬。

Vulko敏锐地察觉了他的异样，不时关切地扫过他通红的脸颊。幸运的是，他只当Orm是在害羞，贴心地并未拆穿。

事实上，Orm只是在强迫自己不要再盯着Vulko的脸看，或者是他笔挺的肩膀、裸露的锁骨和颈部，还有那些散落的长发。但他没能控制住自己游移的眼神，他仿佛看到了一切，又远没有看见一切。他变得僵硬，他想要伸出手去触碰，但他不能。

或许是他看起来实在很用力，以至于Vulko终于忍不住，再一次笑了。

“Orm，听着，这没什么大不了的，你得放轻松。”Vulko的声音平稳而舒缓，隐约带着笑意。

他说得倒是简单。Orm希望Vulko能停止偷笑，那没在帮忙，说真的。

Orm只好把自己的目光紧紧粘在Vulko的手指上，希望这样做能够帮助自己镇静下来。

那天的“补课”到底还是顺利结束了，Orm终于能松了一口气，他几乎是逃一般地回到了王宫。

但他没想到的是，一切并没有真正结束。那天以后，他开始在梦中频繁地复习那些知识——用另一种更抽象的方式，尽管如此，他仍然意识到了那些梦的主角正是他无所不知的老师Vulko。

几乎是一瞬间，Orm就顿悟了发生在自己身上的事，这顿悟来得比许多同龄孩子要早。起初Orm并没有费心去遏制那些在心底疯长的东西，等他意识到的时候，那些藤蔓已经扎根太深了。

 

 

 

 

  
04

Orm一路尾随着Vulko，他终于如愿以偿看到了自己一直以来好奇的事情:Vulko居然顺着某片荒凉的海域上了岸。

他屏住呼吸，蹑手蹑脚跟着上了岸。Vulko很谨慎，因此Orm不敢跟得太紧。

在此之前，Orm从未上过岸，父亲一直告诉他陆地上的都是野蛮人，他不应该轻易靠近他们。显然，Vulko对此有别的看法。

Orm的血液几乎在一瞬间凝固了。他不敢相信自己看到了什么——岸上有个男孩在等着Vulko！那是他同母异父的哥哥，他立刻意识到了这个。而Vulko在偷偷与他见面。他感觉……他没法去感受，他只是继续看着，一眨不眨。那一刻Orm几乎没去想这意味着什么，好奇首先压倒了理智，他想知道他们在一起会做什么。

Orm不知道那个男孩叫什么，他的哥哥，但他看起来很失落。Orm也不知道他为什么失落，但他知道那会是什么滋味。那些时候Vulko总会守在他身边，而现在Vulko又要守在这个男孩身边了吗？

Orm偷偷躲在角落里注视着他们，男孩垂着头，神情萎钝，Vulko好脾气地开导了一会儿他，可是男孩依然一动不动，对Vulko不理不睬。Orm想，他们显然已经很熟稔了，他才敢这样对Vulko耍弄小脾气。Vulko究竟偷偷来见过他多少次？Orm的呼吸变得粗重。

Orm知道Vulko会怎样应对这种情况，他会耐心等待，等对方主动向他承认错误，他对Orm和Mera就一直是这么做的。

但并不是这样。

不知道听见了什么，那个男孩一跃而起，巨大的冲力几乎要把Vulko撂倒。Orm的听力在陆地上不如海底，他听不清他们究竟在说些什么，但Vulko逐渐变得愤怒且急躁，他扔掉了手上的三叉戟，并且一把揪住了男孩的衣领，朝他怒吼着什么，情绪激动。

Orm屏住了呼吸，他从未见过这样的Vulko，从未站在远处像这样打量Vulko。震怒中的Vulko是如此鲜活，如此夺目，全然陌生。他汹涌的怒火一路烧进了Orm冰凉的心田，引发切实的疼痛。Orm感到难以呼吸，Vulko从未这样训斥过他，从未有过。

Vulko厉声训斥着那个男孩，脸上却是关切的神情。那男孩似乎也对此感到震惊，一动也不敢动，过了许久才反应了过来，紧紧抱住了Vulko，Orm觉得他应该是在哭。

Vulko的怒火逐渐平息了，他最后拍了拍男孩的后背，像一个真正的朋友会做的那样。男孩的个头很大，紧紧抱着Vulko不肯撒手，Orm觉得他活像只惹人厌的象海豹。而Vulko竟然微笑着回抱住了他，容许了他的撒娇。

这不可能，他想，Vulko绝不会这样做，他不该这样做。但很快他意识到，Vulko并非不会这样做，他不过是只对那个男孩这样做而已。这个认知如当头棒喝，Orm彻底清醒了。

他终于移开了目光，他想今天碰到的意外已经足够多了，他不愿意再多停留一秒。

父亲是对的，陆地让他觉得恶心。他意识到自己在流泪，奇怪，这些眼泪竟然就这样顺着脸颊落了下来。他没再多想，一头扎进了深海，他头也不回，直到陆地离他足够遥远，Vulko离他足够遥远。

Orm的愤怒姗姗来迟，但终于还是找上了他。他在这片荒凉的深海中漫无目的地游荡，许多被他刻意压制的记忆重新浮现在他脑海里。他想到父亲是如何献祭了母亲；想到母亲和陆地人生下的孩子，他的哥哥，他们最终害死了母亲；想到Vulko是怎样微笑着拥抱他一直以来痛恨的哥哥。现在，他痛恨Vulko。

但太迟了，他无法只是单纯地痛恨Vulko。Vulko不仅仅是他父亲最器重的谋臣，不仅仅是他的导师，或是他母亲的朋友。比起忠诚与不忠，Vulko远远意味着更多。

Orm用胳膊环住自己，像八岁的孩子会做的那样。现在他不知道自己该做什么，是找到Vulko，光明正大地质问他，还是直接将这件事告诉父亲。不，他立刻否决了自己，他绝不会对父亲透露任何与Vulko有关的事，绝不能允许父亲将Vulko也献祭给海沟族。但他不禁问自己，他真的不想吗？Vulko背叛了你，他效忠的是另一个孩子，他密谋让那个孩子夺取你的王权。这可耻的背叛者，他应该得到他应得的处置。

但……不是死亡。不能是死亡。他无法想象Vulko与死亡连在一起。

Orm随即意识到，真正尖锐地刺痛了他的甚至不是这个，不是他的继承权是否受到威胁，他不去想究竟是什么狠狠撕裂了他。

Orm对Vulko无能为力。

承认吧，Vulko从不对你展露真实的自己，他从不发怒，从不开怀大笑。你们没有拥抱，没有触碰，没有争吵。长久以来，他不过是在欺骗你、敷衍你、背弃你，而你——你甚至以为自己爱上了他。

无论Vulko爱的是谁，他都不爱你。

Orm感到浑身发冷。

他的确爱上了他，现在他意识到这一点了，也因此更加愤怒，对自己，也是对Vulko。

他不可能像父亲那样杀死背叛了自己的爱人——他并不是父亲，而Vulko也并不是他的爱人。

他最后只是像他一贯做的那样——回到波塞多尼斯，像什么也没有看见过一样，保守这个秘密。

他发现如果他做不到杀死Vulko，他也做不到停止爱他。

那天晚些时候，Vulko像平常一样为他授课，仿佛无事发生。Orm还是没能忍住，他高声质问Vulko，为何从来不对自己发火。他一定显得很傻，比岸上的那个男孩还要傻。Orm不知道自己真正想问的是什么，但那时他最想搞清楚的是这个，况且，他被愤怒冲昏了头脑。Orm知道他一定还说了更多可笑的话，他想要激怒Vulko，想要发泄，想要解释，想要真相。但他得到的只是敷衍，一如既往，披着温和的外壳。

Vulko不明白缘由，但也没有试图去探究，他看起来心不在焉。现在Orm可以猜到Vulko在秘密烦恼些什么了，但他宁愿自己永远猜不到。

Orm逐渐沉默了下来，因为他发现自己的愤怒有多无力，而愤怒只是掩饰。自此他一直选择沉默。

他不想要让自己说出口，他见过背面的Vulko，有着真实的情绪，真实的喜怒。他离Vulko最远的时刻，同时也是他离对方最近的时刻，如此讽刺。

或许，这个面朝他微笑的Vulko才是真正背对他的。

从来都是如此。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**【Mera】**

 

01

她在吵嚷的大厅里灵活地游动，不着痕迹地打量着周围，试图搜寻某个喝醉后杳无踪迹的傻大个。值得一提的是，这个醉鬼现在是她的正牌男友，同时也是亚特兰蒂斯的新任国王——Arthur Curry。

她没能发现Arthur的踪迹，只好猜测他可能真的去干那件蠢事了。半个小时前他俩还窝在角落里腻歪，Arthur醉得不轻，朝她一个劲儿地嘿嘿傻笑，并且还执意要拿所有出现在他视线中的贵族老爷们开玩笑。Mera曾好几次试图提醒Arthur，他现在肆无忌惮取笑着的那些家伙以后可都会是他的左膀右臂，但醉酒的Arthur显然没兴趣听这些。如果Vulko看到这一幕，她几乎可以想象他会怎样评价Arthur今晚的表现。但Vulko并没把注意力放在他俩身上，他看起来被别的什么事占据了心神。

Vulko——他们共同的导师和朋友，此刻正静坐在那里，肩膀仍然笔挺，显得与周围的吵闹格格不入。如果仔细观察的话，会发现他的右手手指正在桌上有一下没一下地敲打着，Mera知道这是Vulko陷入思考时的习惯动作之一。

以她对Vulko长期以来的了解来看，应付这一类宴会对他来说显然不是什么大问题，甚至可以说是他十分擅长的领域。但直觉告诉Mera，他本人其实并不是那种非常热衷宴会的类型。从前的游刃有余似乎只是因为在当时有那种必要，而现在，尘埃落定，愿望达成，Vulko也越来越显现出了他的本性。

或许这也算得上是件好事，她想。

不得不说的是，Arthur似乎并不认为这是件好事。他收住了傻笑，转过头来看向她，对她说:“我不认为Vulko在享受这个，这个宴会——这一切。到底为什么他总有这么多事要去烦心？我以为一切都进行得很顺利？”

Mera觉得他听起来甚至有点委屈，想必是醉酒的缘故。不得不说，这让他显得尤为可爱，她没能忍住微笑。

“你得习惯这个，大个子。要知道，Vulko并不是只在为你举办的宴会上心不在焉。”她拍了拍他的肩膀，以示安慰。

“……而且，我想他依然放不下Orm的事情。”当时，这个想法在她脑海中一闪而过，不知为何，她就这样把它说了出来。

Arthur反应了两秒，才开口。

“噢，对了，Orm。”他说。

Arthur的语气里透着半分无奈，又掺杂着半分了然，这让Mera扬起眉毛。

“他们曾经很亲近——Vulko和Orm。你能想象吗？可惜所有好的事情似乎总是无法持久。”

或许是被身边的醉鬼传染了，她也变得多愁善感了起来。

眼前热闹的宴会让她回想起了一些往事，有些话也就不受控制地脱口而出。他们各自想着心事，直到眼前的这一曲结束，在那个短暂的沉默间隙中，Arthur突然开口。

“事实上，说到Orm和Vulko，我想我有些话要对我亲爱的弟弟说。”他说。

一开始，Mera认为这完全是Arthur的酒后醉话，所以也没太当真，心说这家伙恐怕转眼就会忘了自己说过什么。出乎意料的是，Arthur对于此事意外地坚决。他耸了耸肩，表示自己非去不可，甚至提议Mera也应该加入他。

她自然是一口回绝，老实说，她近期都不太想见Orm，那个该死的带着GPS定位的手环她可还没忘记。很快她就意识到了醉鬼Arthur有多固执，只好半是打发半是哄骗地告诉他，最好去征询一下Vulko的意见。

Arthur听话地去了，在他走后，某个怯生生的年轻小伙儿邀请她跳舞，于是她很快就把这事抛在了脑后，寄希望于Vulko会替她制止Arthur的酒后愚行。

现在看来，Vulko恐怕也没能成功。

她穿过人群，终于停在了Vulko的面前。

“你看起来很担心，Mera，是因为Arthur的关系吗？”Vulko只看了她一眼，就得出了结论。智者的通病，她想，他们总喜欢装傻问问题。

“除了他我实在想不到还能有谁。”她故意重重叹气，同时没能成功掩饰住自己的白眼。

“你知道Arthur，他想到什么就做什么。”

Mera认为Vulko对这事的反应有些过于轻描淡写了，他看起来完全不担心，或者说，他担心的完全不是这个。

“为什么你不阻止他做蠢事，Vulko？要知道，他今晚做的蠢事已经够多了。”

她语气中藏不住的喜爱之情一定是取悦了Vulko，她看见他的眼里飞速闪过一抹了然的笑意。但很快，Vulko的表情又一次变得严肃。

“我不能。”他几不可闻地轻叹，“你必须要明白，Mera，Arthur现在是亚特兰蒂斯的国王。作为他的臣子，我只能给他建议，不能掌控他的行动。”

但你明知自己依然有那种影响力。她在心里这样想着，但问出口的却是另一句。

“就像你对Orm一直以来做的那样？”

听到这句，Vulko的表情明显一滞。Mera意识到她在无意中可能触碰到了一些问题的关键。

“或许是的，但，又不全是。”他回答。

典型的Vulko，她想，模棱两可的态度，似是而非的回答，依然，智者的通病。

“启发我一下，究竟是什么？”她终于不再绕弯子，采用她一贯的方式，直入主题。

Vulko给了她一个表情，那表情可以被解读为困惑，但看在Mera眼里既像是鼓励她深入，又像是警告她立刻停下。

“我是说——究竟是什么困扰着你，Vulko？别以为我没发现你心神不宁，是因为Orm，对不对？”她当然不会就这样停下，她总会刨根问底。

这一次Vulko彻底沉默了下来，好在Mera有足够的耐心。她注视着她年长的师长和朋友，等待着。

“还记得吗，Mera？你曾经问过我是否想过这种可能性——也许Orm早已经得知了我的背叛。”Vulko的语气平静得就像是在陈述一件无关紧要的事情，这让Mera有了一瞬间的怔愣。

“当然记得。”她点头，“但你确信那不可能，因为如果那是真的，你早就该已经被残暴的海沟族生吞活剥了才对。你是对的，像Orm这样的人——他永不原谅背叛。”

她又想起了那个手环。

“是的，在当时看来似乎完全不可能，我是那样肯定那不可能，但……我是错的。”

“噢。”原来如此。

她几乎是立刻恍然大悟，不得不说，这解释了很多事。

“他知道多久了？”她好奇地追问下去。

坦白说，她在很早以前其实就隐隐约约有过这种怀疑，只是从来不敢确定。现在，这个新的认知给了她全新的角度去审视自己的记忆。

“我不知道，Mera，这就是问题所在——我不知道。”Vulko伸出手指按住眉心，明显深受其扰。

 

 

 

 

 

02

她方才之所以拒绝和Arthur一起去见Orm，原因不仅仅是那个手环。事实是——她爱Orm，像爱一个多年来最亲近的朋友。即使Orm近年来的许多行径在她看来已经到了不可理喻的地步，但不管怎样，在所有人中他们陪伴彼此的时间最长，最为了解对方，因此她压根没想过Orm竟然会以他的母亲为借口来监视她。

这才是真正让她生气的部分。

在意大利发生的事，Arthur或许可以忘记，但Mera不能。她以为自己知道Atlanna女王对于Orm的意义，因此在这一点上她从没想过去防范Orm，而现实告诉她的却是:对待一个像Orm这样的人，怎样谨慎都不为过。

与Orm订婚以后，Mera正式搬进了波塞多尼斯的王宫。在那以后，她和Vulko日渐亲近，却和她最好的朋友，同时也是她的未婚夫日渐疏远。

这很悲哀，她从未想过，到头来他们竟沦落成了互相背弃的老友。Mera从来都不想这样，她尝试过，但每次都以不欢而散告终。Orm是那样坚决，他去往了某个Mera无法继续跟随的领地，并且坚信只有这一条路可走。他把自己束之高阁，理所当然地要求所有人臣服，却禁止任何人靠近。他由着自己被仇恨主宰，Mera知道那仇恨迟早会将他由里到外蚕食鲸吞。

Orm为了坐稳王位付出了很多努力，Mera认为这其中甚至有不少是Vulko的功劳。没人会否认Orm是天生的王者，在野心这一方面，他甚至远超他的父亲。Orm在短短几年内就创造了辉煌历史，亚特兰蒂斯人对他们年青的国王赞不绝口，即使是Mera的父亲也难掩对Orm的激赏之情。谁又不会呢？作为战士，Orm勇猛无畏，所向披靡；作为君王，他的血统纯正，从来不乏魄力与胆识。但没人像她离Orm那样近，没人像她了解Orm那样深。因此也没人像她那样由衷地为他感到担忧。

或许除了Vulko，但Vulko看起来并不着急，这一点也让她隐隐觉得不对劲。最开始，她想过试探对方的态度，但很显然，在这方面，她完全不是Vulko的对手。

她看着Orm，时常会生出这样一种感觉——他日益膨胀的骄傲与野心就像一个巨大的泡沫，团团笼罩着亚特兰蒂斯。可它只是泡沫，就和所有的泡沫一样，一戳即破。作为掌权者，Orm是那样陶醉于所谓强大的幻象，仿佛强大就是解决一切问题的万灵药。他不去看，不去听，不去理会，仿佛这样就能杀死内心的男孩。有时Mera能同时看见两者——手持权杖的国王和在阴影之下瑟缩的男孩。

假以时日，Orm或许会成为伟大的国王，她毫不怀疑这一点。但内心深处，Mera知道他再也不是她从前的那个伙伴了。即使最后Orm所有的愿望都得以实现，即使他成功向陆地复仇，占有了陆地，他依然会是孤身一人。某些至关重要的东西被Orm从内部扼杀了，他变得阴沉而冷漠。Mera为此感到难过，她认为他再也不会感到快乐了。

每当这时，她总会想起他们幼时共度的那些时光，那时女王还住在王宫。她想到他们手拉着手，想到那些无休止的大笑和你追我赶，想到他们在午后累得睡在一团，想到每一次争吵以后的拥抱……

可惜孩子们总会长大。

Orm变得越来越缺乏耐心。起初他还会费心去顾虑那些指向他的异议，但渐渐地，他让异议不再有被提出的可能。他的臣民敬畏他，甚至畏惧他，他却不认为这有任何问题。

太多不必要的暴行，太多过于粗暴的划分。Mera相信自己并不是唯一一个意识到其中不妥的人，但几乎所有人都选择了缄默与顺从。这其中也包括Vulko。

直到一年以后，Vulko主动向她提起Arthur。

在那之前，她只是模糊地知晓Arthur的存在，仅此而已。而让她惊讶的是，Vulko似乎对女王的长子极为了解。事实上，她得说，Vulko根本就是对Arthur赞不绝口。提起Arthur，他的赞赏不加掩饰，这让Mera在感到好奇的同时也难免嫉妒——Vulko可从来没这么夸过她或是Orm，或者任何人。一直以来，Vulko都是一位相当严格的导师，他的态度总是十分温和，这没错，但他对于说出口的话从来都很谨慎。换句话说，他极难以被取悦。她想Arthur一定得是非常优秀才对。

“别神化他，Mera。”Vulko看出了她的心思，笑着对她解释，“事实上，任何一个普通男孩可能会有的毛病，Arthur也有。他可能会很粗心，会时常对自己与周围的一切感到困惑，甚至会因为冲动而做出愚蠢的行径。但有一点——尽管他的身份为他带来了许多尴尬处境，却也在某种程度上教会了他许多至关重要的东西，这些东西是无法简单地从我这里学到的，只能由他自己去领悟——比如同理心。”Vulko只是点到即止，并没有向她详细阐述它究竟是怎么个重要法。

那时Mera意识到了Vulko正在对她说出她一直想要听到的那后半句，但在当时，她还不能完全领会其中的意义。

当时，Mera对此感到更多的是矛盾和震惊。Vulko——她所认识的人中最明智的人，竟然会选择背叛。背叛Orm、背叛亚特兰蒂斯，背叛她所知的一切。而他冒着极大的危险这样做，仅仅只是为了一个血统并不纯正的“野孩子”，这听来着实不可思议。而且，据她所知，这个孩子，或者说青年，甚至并不见得有多待见亚特兰蒂斯。他宁愿做陆地人眼中的“水行侠”，也不愿承认自己的另一个身份。

“Arthur是两个世界的孩子，很少有人能被称作他的同类——这样的身份难免让他感到迷茫。有朝一日，如果你有机会能够见他所见，或许你也会开始感他所感。现在，给他点时间，我相信他最终会想明白的。”Vulko对此深信不疑。

与此同时，他告诉了她关于尼普顿三叉戟的传说，并且秘密地往外派遣搜查小队。她意识到Vulko正在谋划些什么，但说实话，她当时对此并不抱太大希望。她一直都知道Vulko痴迷于历史与传说，但从没想过他会把它们当真。

不过，那次的谈话确实让她对Arthur的好奇与困惑与日俱增，对她来说，他就像个未解之谜。

也就是在那之后不久，Mera告诉Vulko她怀疑Orm已经得知了他的背叛，而Vulko不容置疑地打消了她的疑虑。

现在看来，他们无疑都低估了Orm对这一切的了解程度。

 

 

 

 

 

  
03

但Mera的预感产生得更早，尽管那时一切都还显得很模糊。

那时Orm才十五岁。

Mera相信那个节点一定是发生了某些至关重要的事情，因为那段时间的Orm突然变得情绪暴躁，致力于挑起周围所有人的情绪反应，尤其是针对Vulko。那给她的感觉就好像是他有意想要让Vulko对他生气似的，这在以前可并不常见，Mera以为他一直想要取悦Vulko而不是激怒他。

有一次，她终于忍不住发问。那时正值她的生日临近。

“嘿，你失恋了吗，小气鬼Orm？”她故意对他开玩笑，嬉皮笑脸地靠近他。

“别来烦我，Mera。”Orm听起来一如既往怏怏不乐。

“呃……好……吧？你确定你还好吗？我是说，如果你想的话，我可以让Vulko——”

“别再提起Vulko！”他突然拔高了声音，语气凶狠，同时又显得很慌乱。

Mera有点被吓到了，Orm很少会这样，通常他不开心的时候只会别扭地不理睬她，不会朝她大吼。这一次情绪如此失控，看来又是关于Vulko喽？她清了清嗓子，换上了安抚的语气:“好吧，那就不提Vulko……你想要我陪你说会儿话吗？”

Orm沉默了许久，Mera也陪着他沉默许久，久到他们彼此都开始对这种漫长的沉默感到厌烦时，他终于开口了。

“Mera，到底什么是爱？”

她万万没想到这种问题会从Orm口中问出来，一时间，她不知道自己是应该感到好笑还是感到同情。所以现在她面临的居然是青春期男孩的情感问题？这可不是她的专长。

Orm看起来既混乱又迷茫，仿佛有太多怒火无处发泄。这让她的心霎时间变得柔软，好吧，她想，知心姐姐时刻。

“我不知道，Orm，我又没有爱过谁。”她柔声回答，在他身边躺下来，他们肩膀并着肩膀，膝盖碰着膝盖。“……但我猜，爱拥有高于一切的力量。”说这话时她想起了Orm的母亲和她在陆地上的爱人。

“那你认为你会选择责任还是爱？你会背叛和抛弃你自己的同类吗，Mera，为了所谓的爱？”她不明白Orm为什么会问起这个，也不知道这个问题是否意有所指。

“当然不会！我爱我的子民，我爱泽贝尔的一切。我当然会选择责任，永远是责任。”她笃定地回答。

“永远别忘记你这句话，Mera。”Orm突然转过头来，直视Mera的眼睛。他缓慢而平静地对她说，“我想我们以后会结婚，你和我。等我成为了亚特兰蒂斯的国王以后，届时你会成为我的王后。”

Orm的语气很认真，太过认真，以至于让Mera感觉很怪异。

“噢，这和我想象中的不太一样。不过，好像也没那么糟，对泽贝尔来说。”那时她并不相信爱，甚至对它嗤之以鼻。很显然，十八岁的她还没有试过坠入爱河。的确有很多贵族男孩对她献殷勤，但她认为他们每一个都既呆板又无趣。

Orm仍然看着她，他的表情不再严肃，而是再一次变得奇怪，像是欲言又止。

“是啊，和我原本想象的也不一样。但或许这样最好。”他最后只是这样说。

那次她到底还是没有问出口——他是不是真的失恋了才会表现得这么奇怪。她的直觉告诉她确有其事，而那个导致这一切的神秘的对象，Mera在内心深处早就有答案。

后来在她的生日宴会上，她有意试探过这个“神秘对象”，但很显然对方并没有这种自觉。在这一方面，Mera一直都说不好Vulko究竟是真的迟钝还是故意装傻。她把前两支舞都留给了Vulko，就是想要给他足够的提示。她确信自己已经说得够直白了，毕竟，Orm和失恋放在一起，这难道还不够明显了吗？Vulko应该对Orm的交际圈再了解不过了，除了她自己和他们共同的老师，Orm还有可能会爱上谁？

事后她发现，当时Vulko很显然是真的没听懂，或者他打定主意不让自己听懂。她感到无奈和困惑，难道这就是成年人的处事方式吗？她才刚刚成年，就已经对成年人的方式产生了强烈的不认同感。

最后一支舞是留给Orm的，他们在周围人或欣慰或艳羡的目光中翩翩起舞，Vulko也在注视着他们。那一曲结束以后，Orm问她是不是之前对Vulko说了什么，他认为Vulko方才在用探究的眼神盯着自己看。

那时Mera已经很会装傻，她耸耸肩，故作轻松道:“噢，你说Vulko吗？我们聊了太多事，不知道你具体指的是哪一件。说真的，Orm，你是不是对Vulko太过敏感了些？”

“我只是不希望他对我有任何误解。”Orm猛地抬起头，看起来活像只受惊吓的刺豚，而且，他没能成功掩盖住他的紧张、愤懑和委屈。

要知道，有些东西是无论如何都无法对亲近之人掩饰的。Orm总是用那种哀伤的目光注视着Vulko，当他以为Vulko没在看他的时候。

许多年过去了，她几乎就要相信那只是Orm在年少时期的短暂悸动，如今早已被掩埋进时光的洪流。

但她总能瞥见Orm打量Vulko的目光，审慎与警惕是表象，内核则是永恒的哀伤。在那种目光背后，Orm还是那个在她面前无处可藏的十五岁男孩。

那就是为什么当她后知后觉地得知了Vulko的真正立场后，她会开始疑心Orm或许很早就知晓了Vulko的背叛。

 

 

 

 

 

  
04

那天的宴会进行到很晚的时候，Arthur终于出现在大厅。他气鼓鼓地找到了她，那会儿Vulko已经提前离场。Mera早知道这种一时兴起的“谈话”不会进展得很愉快，她了解Orm，并且正在越来越了解Arthur。

“他怎么样？”她明知故问。

“老样子，完全不配合。我以为——我是说我看起来——还是挺有诚意的吧？”

别的她不好说，但Arthur的酒至少是醒了一大半。

“你对他说什么了？”她有些好奇，“你教育他了？嘲讽他了？或者……你同情他了？”她想了几种最有可能激怒Orm的行径。

“不，事实上，我感谢了他——你知道，为了Vulko的事。但很遗憾，他一点儿也领情。我真的搞不懂他有什么可生气的，我是说，亚特兰蒂斯人和陆地人难道真的有那么大区别，以至于连感谢和指责都分不清吗？”

Mera顿时觉得自己非常想笑，她也确实笑了。“我相信你刚刚那样做是让他嫉妒了，傻瓜。”她朝他眨眨眼，狡猾地笑了。

“再说一遍？”

Arthur瞪大了眼睛，感到不可置信。

这让Mera颇有一种满足感，终于有什么事是她知道而Arthur一无所知的了，她决定启发一下困惑不已的Arthur。

“这么说吧，我可以告诉你一些事，只在你我之间——我认为Orm一直都对他怀有特殊情感。”

Arthur瞠目结舌，似乎在很用力消化这个。

“你是说——我的兄弟，Orm，和我的导师，Vulko，他们——？？？”某个瞬间，Mera能清晰地听见Arthur的世界观破碎重塑的声音。

“我并没有那样说，我只是说，Orm对Vulko可能怀有一些特殊情愫。事实上，尽管我怀疑这个已经有些年头了，但也是刚刚才确定的。你知道吗，Orm很早就知道Vulko想要扶持你成为亚特兰蒂斯的国王，但他一直没有表现出来他对此知情。想想吧，不管他对Vulko怀有的是什么情感，它的深厚程度都会超出我们的想象。”

Arthur对这事的反应和她先前一样。她好整以暇地看着他，等他缓过来。

“那……Vulko对他呢？我实在难以想象Vulko会对任何人特殊对待。我是说，我们的确是在讨论我熟悉的那个Vulko吧？”

“在这一点上，我和你一样困惑。”

“好吧。”Arthur张了张嘴，又闭上了。他看起来像是被无数个巨大的问号包围着，晕头转向。“所以，刚才……Orm不会是误会了我们的关系了吧？我是说，我和Vulko？我必须要澄清一点，我和Vulko的关系实在是再正常不过了，就像蝙蝠侠和他的老管家那样正常——我这么说不是在暗示Vulko就像我的管家，我可不敢。但——你懂我意思吧？”

Arthur听起来很混乱，Mera认为他其实根本不知道自己在说什么。

“蝙蝠侠？是蝙蝠和陆地人生下的孩子吗？”她故意用这个打趣他。那当然不可能，她并不是没学过生物学。

“不不不，他只是穿得像只蝙蝠，他……很富有，同时也很孤独。”不知不觉间，Arthur也被她带跑偏了。

“所以要把自己打扮得像只蝙蝠？那听起来实在是……很可爱。”陆地人总是能让人大吃一惊，她想。

“嘿……等等？你是在试图让我感到嫉妒吗？用夸别的男人可爱的方式？”Arthur假装生气的模样相当可爱，她差点笑出声。

“我有吗？”Mera笑眯眯地歪了歪头，她知道Arthur抗拒不了这个。果然，他不自在地移开了目光，终于发现了话题已经歪到了什么地步。

“我得声明一下……并不是存心要抱怨，但说实话，Orm可不是唯一一个有资格感到嫉妒的人。在陆地上，我没有同类，Vulko是我唯一认识并且信任的亚特兰蒂斯人。有一阵子我每天起床最大的动力就是等他上岸为我授课，这样我就可以早日见到母亲了——可Vulko从来都是掐着点上岸，又匆匆离去。你能想象那种感觉吗，Mera？和他相处的每分每秒都像是偷来的。那时我就很羡慕我的弟弟——他住在海底，他是名正言顺的王子，他可以想被教导多久就被教导多久，不用偷偷摸摸，不用掩人耳目。但我不行。”

“我该怎么说呢？在这方面，你们果然不愧是亲兄弟？”她忍不住偷笑，但很快正色道:“如果我们要开始计较起这些的话，那么我可以肯定地告诉你，Arthur——没人真正拥有完美的童年，不论是你、我，还是Orm，每个人都孤立无援，因此每个人都只能自救。”

她语气中的某种东西使得Arthur抬起头来，若有所思地看向她。Mera发现自己在躲闪他的眼神，她还没有准备好要对他揭开自己的童年伤疤。所幸，Arthur敏锐地捕捉到了她神色间的抗拒，没再追问下去。

“我想你是对的，抱怨无用。好在我们都不需要再重复过一次童年了。”Arthur点了点头，接着像是想起什么似的，问她，“Orm的审判……在什么时候开始？”

“下个月初。”她言简意赅地答。

 

 

 

 

  
05

Mera认为是时候该去探视一下她的那位狱中老友了。

但她来得不是时候，Orm的面前已经站着一位特殊的访客。

“所以，你是特地来宣读我的判决结果的吗，Vulko？”远远地，她听见Orm的质问，由此推断他们先前的谈话恐怕并不是很顺利。

“很显然不是。以防你不记得了，你的审判时间是在明天。”Vulko的语气依然平静得过分。

“我以为结果已经很明显了。”

“也许。但是你看，我有一个想法。”

Orm突然干笑了两下，Mera觉得那简直比哭还难听。“Vulko和他的秘密谋划，”他说，“我早该料到这个。容我询问一下，你的新王Arthur知道这个吗——无论你在谋划的是什么？”

她确信自己从Orm的话语中品出了讽刺的意味，但Vulko并没怎么受到影响，他的语气仍旧温和，Mera觉得这种温和有时或许能把人逼疯。

“他会知道的，但在那之前，我需要征询你的同意。”他说。

“我的同意？”这回Orm和Mera一样不解。

“这么说吧，与其说是想法，不如说是邀请。今天早些时候，我已经向国王提出了辞职。多年的辛苦换得一个长假，并不算是过分的请求，不是吗？”

Vulko轻描淡写的语气让Mera眼皮一跳。紧接着，漫长的沉默充斥在牢房中。

“……为什么？Arthur会同意放你走？到底为什么你要离开亚特兰蒂斯？我以为——”说到这里时，Orm突然停下了。Mera觉得这会儿他听起来比自己还要迷茫。

“或许他暂时无法理解，但我想最终他会尊重我的决定，应允我的请求。”

“是吗？我很怀疑。”

不得不说，他的怀疑不是没有道理——Mera几乎可以想象Arthur如果得知这个消息会作何反应。

“Orm……”

“为什么告诉我这些，我应该祝你旅途愉快吗，Vulko？”Orm突兀地插话。

Mera不自觉摇了摇头，听起来Orm似乎又一次回到了十五岁，致力于以激怒Vulko为己任。

“Orm——”Vulko拔高了声音，突然说道：“你会被放逐。”

这一句突如其来的判决忽然让周遭的沉默变得难以忍受，Mera快速地眨了眨眼，她难以分辨Vulko话语中的情绪。

“……我知道。”过了许久，Orm干巴巴地答。

但Vulko并没打算停下，他的冷静与温和在这种时刻显得尤为残忍。

“你会被放逐到离亚特兰蒂斯，甚至离四大王国都足够遥远的地方。如果我没记错的话，这将会是你人生中第一次离家如此遥远。”

Mera开始对此感到费解了，这并不符合Vulko一贯的风格。无论如何，Orm将他的前半生全数奉献给了亚特兰蒂斯，他热爱这个王国甚于一切。

但Vulko还在继续。

“你会被勒令在相当长的一段时间内不允许返回亚特兰蒂斯，在这期间，你甚至不得不被迫与陆地人混居。”

“你一定要用这种方式羞辱我吗，Nuidis Vulko？”Orm终于不再沉默。

“我只是在如实向你陈述事实，Orm，而事实就是如此。告诉我，它在你听来仍然像是羞辱吗？”

这让Orm又一次沉默了下来。

不知过了多久，Vulko再一次发问。这一次，他提出了一个让Orm和Mera都意想不到的话题。

“还记得你曾问过我一个问题吗？”他问。

Vulko似乎很清楚他在做什么，但Mera仍是一头雾水。

“我问过你太多问题，Vulko，我不知道你指的是其中哪一个愚蠢的问题。”

“那并不愚蠢，事实上，那是一个极其高明的问题。在你六岁的时候，你问我海洋和天空究竟哪个更蓝，这对你来说有任何印象吗？”

“……”

Mera记得这个，她还记得当时自己傻乎乎的抢答，这让她顿时血液倒流，耳根发烫。但她不确定Orm是否记得自己六岁时候心血来潮问出的问题，Orm似乎在努力回想。

“现在我决定用整个后半生探究这个问题，值得一提的是，在这个漫长的假期里，我并不介意有人与我同行。”

Mera的心脏因为这句话里的暗示而停跳了半拍，她恍然间明白了Vulko此行的目的。

“……你是什么意思？”如果她意识到了，那么Orm没可能意识不到。

Vulko并没有费心去回答，而是继续说下去。

“与此同时，在你的流放期间，你需要一位值得信赖的监视者。不仅是对你而言，也是对亚特兰蒂斯而言。”

“你是说——”Orm的话戛然而止，他一定是被绕糊涂了。

“就像我之前所说，我来是要向你发出邀请，是要征询你的同意。现在，我的问题是:对你而言，我这个长久以来背叛你的人，是否还值得你的信赖，成为你此行的同伴。”

在最后的时刻，Vulko的话成功让Orm陷入长久的沉默。

只有Vulko会问出这样的问题，以背叛寻求信赖，用伤痕酿制解药。在Mera看不见的地方，Orm死死地盯住Vulko，像要把目光直直刺进对方的心坎里去。Vulko镇定地迎上他的目光，而Orm开始颤抖。头一次，他们中间不再隔着Arthur、隔着父亲或是母亲，或是整个亚特兰蒂斯。这一次只有他与Vulko，这一次，Vulko不再微笑着背对他。他们面对面，他在这双眼中看到了所有自己渴求过、弃绝过、迷恋过和痛恨过的东西。他看见一切，又远没有看见一切。他突然意识到在Vulko的身上，它们本就是一体的——背叛与信任、伤痕与解药、爱与恨，海洋与陆地。Orm知道自己完全可以拒绝这个邀请，他可以放肆地嘲笑、咒骂，Vulko甚至不会对此感到任何不悦。但Orm也知道自己没法拒绝。他信任这个背叛者，一直以来都是。

Mera知道自己或许应该晚些时候再来拜访Orm，但好奇心还是促使她留了下来，她不明白Orm到底在犹豫些什么。

老实说，她可不认为Orm会给出任何别的回答，最重要的是，她不认为等在Orm面前的结局还会是被放逐。在她听来，这更像是个长假、是场探险，或是一次远行，就像她和Orm在幼时常常憧憬过的那样。谁又能想到，在他们之中竟然是Orm有机会实现儿时的梦想。

果然，最后的最后，她听见Orm轻声发问:“你打算带我去哪儿？”

“我还没想好，或许从所有天空最蓝的地方开始，你认为呢？”Vulko的声音里染上了这阵子以来她听过的最温柔的笑意。

这让Mera自己也微笑了起来。

 

 

 

 

  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇BUG太多了总之也不打算修了【比如喝酒  
> 还有就是烂尾了(。  
> OOC，极度OOC


End file.
